Digi-Muerdago
by cielphantomville
Summary: La Navidad se pinta del color de tus emociones más profundas. YAOI


El año pasado subí el fic de un **Regalo Especial** … y **Estrella de Navidad** Dios ya ha pasado un año… y creo que no estaría mal convertirlo en costumbre, eso de escribir fic por temporada del año. Y si sé que me estoy adelantando pero quiero salir de viaje y como han de suponer, escribir será lo último en mi cabeza.

Por lo tanto como obsequio, esperando que sea de su agrado este año les presento:

Digi-Muerdago

 **Resumen**

La Navidad se pinta del color de tus emociones más profundas.

 **Capitulo único.**

El salón estaba a reventar, la música era deliciosa y sin duda lo que más había tenido éxito en esa noche fueron los muérdagos exquisitamente colocados en puntos estratégicos.

Mimi había pensado que sería buena idea celebrar todos juntos Navidad y sin duda lo fue. Después de todo esa era una fiesta pensada por la digielegida de la pureza y que él Taichi Yagami secundo con gran gusto.

Lo habían planeado por meses, sus amigos, parientes y allegados departiendo en un mismo lugar. Era como para echar fuegos artificiales porque de esa manera Tai podía pasar la velada con su dulce hermanita pero al mismo tiempo con su adorada pareja y lo mejor de todo… no había que dar explicaciones o escusas.

Cada año era lo mismo, se veía en la penosa encrucijada de elegir con quien pasar noche buena y navidad. La otra alternativa era inventar algún motivo patente para tener por invitado a cierto rubio y a su hijo; blondo que odiaba fingir ídem al mismo Tai, que solo eran amigos.

Pero este año no. Este año Tai tenía todo lo que lo hacía feliz, a su amado, a su familia y miles de postres esperando para ser degustados.

¡Oh! Sí, le debía un favor muy grande a Mimi por esa idea.

—Gran fiesta —dijo Joe a su espalda mientras se aceraba a saludarlo con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

—Joe —nombro Tai sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse debido a la alegría que le proporcionaba que el medico tuviera tiempo para sus antiguos amigos.

Seguían en contacto, pero los Email, los correos de voz o hasta las video conferencia ya no eran suficientes. Ciertamente sus vidas tomaron rumbos diferentes, era natural que se distanciaran sin embargo… tanto Tai como Mimi pensaban que esa lejanía era hiriente y por ello intentaban mantener a todos lo más cerca posible.

En especial a Matt y Sora…

Tai dio un resoplido molesto cuando pensó en la pelirroja, luego meneo la cabeza para retirar cualquier gesto no grato antes de preguntarle al galeno —¿Dime que vino contigo?

Joe torció ligeramente la boca, a él también le incomodaba la actitud de Sora, pero al final asintió. —Estuvo a un palmo de lanzarme lo primero que tuvo a su alcance. Pero, sí. Está en el auto abrigando a los niños, de un momento a otro entrara.

La historia entre el antiguo vocalista, devenido en aeronauta y la jugadora de tenis ahora modista era complicada. Primeramente porque comenzaron su romance a una edad en que ninguno de los dos sabía con exactitud lo que quería en la vida y en segunda porque con el tiempo el cariño se volvió rutina y los encasillo en una relación sin más respaldo que la comodidad de lo conocido.

Y entonces todo exploto… detono como una bomba dejando muy mal heridos a ambas partes.

Para Sora fue devastador enterrarse que Matt parecía ser más feliz estando al lado de Tai que con ella, incluso sus hijos parecían ser otros cada que convivían con el digielegido del valor. Para Sora era más el sentimiento de malestar por el hecho de que Tai parecía ser mejor padre, mejor compañero, mejor amigo y mejor… mejor en todo para en cuanto a su familia se refería, que ella misma.

Sus hijos le tenían más confianza al Yagami, platicaban con él de manera abierta y buscaban consejo. Matt sonreía y volvía a tener aquel brillo en la mirada que hacia tanto había perdido; y las cosas fueron de mal en peor cuando a Matt lo enviaron en una misión a la Luna.

Matt vio su sueño realizarse y al mismo tiempo el fin de su vida conyugal junto a Sora.

El divorcio fue rápido y la única dificultad que enfrentaron fue decidir quién se quedaría con los niños.

Legalmente la madre tenía prioridad sin embargo… su hijo más pequeño estaba tan apegado a él que Sora tuvo que ceder la custodia en pro de su salud y bienestar.

Yamato se vio de un momento a otro sin nadie en que apoyarse, con la oportunidad de viajar al espacio y en contra posición, su obligación como padre.

Pero regresando al presente, Tai dio un suspiro y asintió comprendiendo el malestar de Joe antes de agregar —A mí también me costó mucho convencer a Matt cuando se enteró de que Sora estaba invitada.

Joe coloco su mano sobre el hombro de su antiguo líder y dio un leve apretón en forma de apoyo moral. De todos los involucrados Tai fue quizás quien más se vio presionado, por un lado su lealtad como amigo de Sora le impedía criticar de cualquier forma posible el comportamiento de la chica, además siendo sinceros, ella no tenía culpa alguna de la fractura de su matrimonio. Y por otro lado su cariño por Matt le hacía tener sentimientos diversos, desde la tristeza al ver a Yamato quebrase, hasta la alegría cuando su mejor amigo se refugió en su cariño.

—Lo peor ya paso —dijo el médico para infundirle ánimos.

Tai sonrió brillante como el sol de su emblema antes de invitarlo a disfrutar de la fiesta al tiempo en que la música comenzaba a tocar, ya casi era media noche y la mayoría de los presentes les apetecía comenzar a bailar.

Joe agradeció una vez más la invitación y se limitó a mantenerse cerca de la entrada en espera de que Sora y sus hijos entraran.

Mientras se abría paso entre la multitud de rostros conocidos y saludaba enérgicamente a sus más allegados Tai pudo al fin ver una hermosa cabellera castaña.

—Me debe una pieza señorita—susurro seductor contra el oído de la muchacha haciéndola estremecer.

Ella se volvió para encontrarse de frente a los encantadores ojos de su hermano.

—¡Tai! —grito loca de alegría, como si estuviera en presencia del artista del momento y ni aun entonces lo haría con tal jovialidad. —Oni-tan —susurro suavemente una vez que logro enroscar sus brazos en su cuello.

Hikari miraba al hombre que tenía en frente y no podía creer lo que los años hicieron. Taichi ya no era el niño que cuidaba de ella, tampoco el adolecente que buscaba ser su modelo de hombre perfecto, no, ahora era un hombre elegante, agraciado y viril que cumplía por mucho con las expectativas de cualquier mujer.

—No sabes cuánto te he extrañado hermano

—Y yo a ti mi luz—le susurro al tiempo en que sus brazos apretaban la delicada cintura de ella.

Con gentileza tomo el rostro de su hermana para mirarla de hito en hito.

—Eres la estrella más hermosa de esta noche — elogio mientras depositaba un casto beso sobre su frente y la halaba a la pista de baile.

Las luces de colores brillaban sobre sus cabezas, al fondo un enorme árbol de navidad tintineaba y debajo de este miles de obsequios esperaban por ser abiertos. La mesa de bocadillos estaba repleta de manjares y el barullo de risas y conversaciones amenas llenaban el ambiente de felicidad.

—Soy feliz— arguyo Tai apretando más a la chica entre sus brazos. —Gracias por estar siempre junto a mí.

Kari devolvió el gesto, un segundo después sentía una mano palpando suavemente su hombro.

Hikari sonrió por adelantado, al girarse abrazo, no tan efusivamente como su hermano, a su cuñado.

—Ya te habías tardado Matt—dijo ella cediéndole el lugar para que bailara con Tai.

—Tienes razón, me tarde demasiado— concedió sonriente el rubio astronauta haciendo alusión no al baile sino a su relación con el mayor de los Yagami.

Yamato sin dudarlo deslizo gentil su mano por la espalda de Tai haciéndolo estremecer, lo habían hablado, pero era difícil sentirse del todo cómodos mostrando en público su relación. Sus más allegados como Tk, Kari, Mimi e Izzy, incluso Joe ya sabían que ellos eran pareja sin embargo, después de lo que a Tai le parecieron años de vivir ocultándose esta sería la primera vez que se dejarían ver tal cual por sus padres y demás amistades.

Era un gran paso, pero sabían que ya no podían seguir guardando el secreto por más tiempo.

Más de uno se viro a contemplar a la inusual pareja bailar en sincronía. En los rostros de ambos brillaba la felicidad inefable de quien ha encontrado el lugar al que pertenece, a la otra mitad de su alma.

Se escucharon los suspiros de las chicas, y alguno que otro carraspeo incomodo, pero nadie dijo nada en contra. Los padres de ambos protagonistas se miraron a la distancia, las mamás sonrieron cómplices, tenían mucho que platicar entre ellas, en sus ojos se leía la palabra "boda"; los padres simplemente encogieron los hombros resignadamente.

Matt ya se había olvidado de donde estaba, perdido en aquellos ojos que destellaban en tonos dorados se dejaba ahogar en la felicidad que le causaba el roce de su mano con la de su pareja. Era inaudito como gran parte de su vida se negó a dejar florecer aquel sentimiento tan intenso que le producía Tai solo para darse cuenta que él era y siempre sería la única persona por la cual podía sentir aquel amor tan intenso y desesperado.

—Te amo… —confeso al tiempo en que hacia girar sobre sus pies a Tai para estrellarlo contra su pecho.

Tai rio, con esa voz clara y contagiosa que solo él podía poseer y que parecía un hechizo maravilloso pues quien lo escuchaba no podía menos que compartir aquella felicidad.

—Yo también te amo… más que a nada —arguyo justo en el instante en que la música paraba y los dejaba a ambos a mitad de la pista, justo debajo del muérdago principal del salón.

Yamato rio ladino —Es tradición — dijo mientras su mano derecha tomaba con fuerza por la espalda a Tai y su mano izquierda lo sujetaba de la nuca impidiéndole escapar.

Un grito de emoción fue ahogado cuando al fin sus labios se unieron en un beso tierno que poco a poco fue pasando a uno hambriento y necesitado, una degustación lujuriosa que subía de intensidad y que quien sabe en qué hubiera terminado de no ser por…

—Matt…

—Tai…

Llamaron al unísono sus madres un tanto apenadas por el espectáculo.

Bien, habían acordado dar a conocer su relación pero no de esa manera tan… grafica.

Yamato soltó a Tai un tanto apenado por haberse dejado llevar pero… por todos los Dioses del Digimundo, no era él cuando tocaba a Tai, tenerlo cerca lo convertía en un ser atávico, desataba sus instintos más básicos, buscaba saciarse sin importar nada ni nadie. Se perdía a sí mismo en un deseo mal sano de tener por completo al Yagami.

Al fin las campanadas de la media noche sonaron interrumpiendo en aquel silencio afónico que se formó.

Tk y Kari se miraron y con una sola mirada se comprendieron eficazmente. —Brindemos por las cosas buenas que tenemos y por las que vendrán — exclamo Tk con la copa en alto.

—Por la felicidad que sentimos y buscamos conservar —completo Hikari uniéndose también con su bebida.

Todos los presentes levantaron sus bebidas para brindar. Miles de copas chocando entre si y buenos deseos entre ellos dejaron atrás la incomodidad.

—Eso fue… un poco descarado ¿no? —comento Tai mordiéndose el labio inferior un tanto apenado.

—¿Un poco? Yo diría mucho… —rio Matt tomando de la mano a Tai, apreciando en cada detalle ese gesto por demás seductor por parte del moreno y que solo le hacía desear comerse su boca sugerente.

—Feliz navidad Matt

Yamato se estremeció de solo escuchar a quien le estaba felicitando. Con calma y sin soltar la mano de Tai se giró para enfrentarse a ella.

—Feliz navidad Sora.

Ella se acercó y sin preámbulos o malas intenciones abrazo a ambos chicos.

Tai no dudo en corresponder el abrazo pero Matt… Matt apenas tuvo tiempo de darle una palmada antes de que ella se alejara.

Taichi los miro a ambos, al fracturado matrimonio y sin más se disculpó alegando tener que hablar con sus padres.

—Fue hermoso —dijo ella apenas ver desaparecer a Tai. Matt elevo su ceja rubia sin entender a que se refería Sora. —A la forma en que anunciaron su relación —contesto a la pregunta no formulada.

—Sora yo…

—Te prohíbo disculparte Yamato. —ella lo miraba con el gesto fruncido, Matt asintió y espero a que volviera a hablar. —Siempre lo supe. Que yo no era rival para él. —confeso mirando con ojos tristes al Yagami quien reía libremente rodeado de sus padres y suegros. —Te parecerá raro pero… ya me había rendido. Creo que debí dejar que él se te confesara ese día…

Matt escucho con atención como Sora le contaba como el día de su concierto cuando ella se le declaro se encontró con Tai parado justo frente a su puerta de su camerino, nervioso e indeciso de entrar. Como al notar sus intenciones la animo haciéndose a un lado.

—Debió ser él quien entrara, después de todo él llego primero —afirmo amargamente la pelirroja.

Matt tomo con cariño a la chica y la abrazo en un gesto de amistad. —No me arrepiento de nada —murmuro tranquilo y seguro.

Ella echo a llorar, estaba contenta de ver a Matt por fin ser autentico y feliz, de ver en su mirada la resplandeciente dicha del amor real aunque no estuviera dirigida a ella, aunque ella aun lo amara.

—Sora… —llamo Joe preocupado al verla llorar, Sora lo miro y aun entre sus lágrimas el medico supo ver la reconciliación final, un nuevo comienzo, un punto y aparte que le permitiría a ella continuar con su vida.

—¡Yama! —Grito Tai loco de alegría. —Tu mamá dice que nos hará una boda

Yamato negó con la cabeza, lo que para Tai era una linda fiesta, Matt estaba seguro sus madres lo estaban planeando como la boda del año.

—Ve con él—alentó Sora y entonces, solo entonces se vio a sí misma como la niña de quince años que deja ir a su estrella favorita, a su príncipe azul, a su hombre ideal. Con necesidad busco la mano de Joe, cuando la encontró se aferró a él con fuerza pues no podía negar que sentía cierta envidia de aquella destellante alegría en el rostro del Yagami quien seguía con la mano en alto en espera de tener a Matt a su lado y completamente a su disposición.

—Nos vemos luego —se despidió Yamato con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Tai corrió al encuentro de su pareja resplandeciente de dicha —Nos vamos a casar—murmuro gozoso y Matt no pudo menos tomarlo entre sus brazos para contener y compartir la alegría inconmensurable que lo embargaba al pensar que Taichi era un ángel. Su ángel.

—Están bajo el muérdago — señalo Kari divertida.

Matt enrojeció y Tai sin pudor tomo los labios de su novio y próximamente esposo, para degustarlo con amor y pasión.

—Dicen que un beso bajo el muérdago es una promesa de matrimonio, así como una predicción de felicidad y prosperidad. —le conto Kari a Tk mientras veía contenta a como su hermano bailaba muy acaramelado con Matt.

—Entonces… ¿Cuándo piensas besarme bajo uno? —pregunto Tk pícaro tomando juguetonamente a Kari por la cintura, porque envidiar a su mayor por sostener entre sus brazos su dulce felicidad, si tenía a su Diosa personal al lado y podía hacer lo mismo.

Ella lo miro divertida antes de contestar —Este año no.

Tk negó con la cabeza algo decepcionado antes de sentir como un pequeño y rápido beso era depositado en su boca.

—Después de todo no quiero presionar a nuestros padres con una segunda boda. Dejemos que Tai y Matt tengan su momento de gloria.

Tk asintió. Aún tenían tiempo y sus hermanos merecían ser aceptados y amados tal y como eran.

—Pero el año que viene sí, ¿verdad? —insistió Tk.

—Posiblemente. Posiblemente.

Fin.

Feliz navidad y un próspero año 2016…

Que todos sus deseos se cumplan y sus sueños se hagan realidad. Porque los anhelos son para cumplirse.

Nos leemos el siguiente año.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


End file.
